


safe from the world

by renjames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff without Plot, Galaxy Garrison, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith hide your gay, Lance (Voltron) is Pretty, Lance finally takes a nap, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 07, and a made up garden for the aesthetics, title stolen from a dodie song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjames/pseuds/renjames
Summary: Keith is calling Lance to join the others for dinner, but he seems to have disappeared. Where could he be?A very fluffy klance drabble to water your crops. The title is a line stolen from Dodie Clark's song "Intertwined".





	safe from the world

"Lance, Hunk said dinner's ready like ten minutes ago, come here already!" Keith shouts, strolling down the path to the garden area of the Garrison, Lance's new favorite place. He passes artificially grown trees, bushes and beds of flowers, still failing to find the red paladin. 

Then suddenly, he's ears are struck by a soft sound. Something akin to breathing, coming from behind a bush of roses. Keith pushes the branches away carefully, making sure not to hurt the plant or disturb Lance who is, as he anticipated, sleeping as sound as a newborn baby in a flowerbed of tulips. 

His face is nuzzled into the grass, mouth agape and he's even drooling a little. His limbs are stretched out, looking even longer than usual, his hair an absolute mess, sticking up in all different directions. His shirt has ridden up his stomach, exposing a sliver of freckled bronze skin under it. He looks as if he was bathing in honey, the sun kissing him so gently yet so beautifully.

Lance looks entirely too peaceful, too vulnerable like that, and Keith wants nothing more than to wrap him up in his arms and protect him from everything that would ever hurt him. He wants to kiss him breathless as soon as he wakes up and tell him how precious and important he is.   
But he just stands still, and sighs helplessly. He feels flooded with love to his very core, and really, he should be embarrassed by it, but this is Lance. And if someone deserves love, he does. 

Keith takes off his jacket and quietly walks to where Lance is sleeping. He covers him with it to the best of his abilities, and then stands back to admire his work. Lance looks positively adorable in Keith's jacket serving as a makeshift blanket draped over his shoulders. Keith smiles at him fondly, knowing Lance will never see it and will never be able to tease him for it. He leans down to kiss his forehead softly before he collects himself, gets up, and goes back to the building to save a plate of food for his sleepy boyfriend.


End file.
